


In our disfunctional but still functional family

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Drama, More characters to be added, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and dave needs to stop eating candy, honestly so much drama, kiannah is a sassy five year old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean and Cas have a kid, and so do Sam and Gabe. It really isn't as insane as it sounds. ........Ok maybe it is.





	1. Beginnings are hard.

The day wasn’t going as planned. Today was going to be a calm day, but then Bobby called about a hunt. “It’s just a deomon posession, nothing much, ya idjits can take him out in three hours maximum” Bobby had said. He was wrong. Three hours passed one and a half hour ago.  
To say Dean was pissed was an understatement. The demon they had been hunting somehow outsmarted them, and now they had no weapons. Typical Winchester luck.  
“Shit” Dean said.  
“ Dean I told you that this was not going to work! “ Sam said from beside him.  
“ Yeah well I was counting on angel mojo as a backup plan, but… “  
“ Dean, I have told you, you cannot keep counting on our grace to always save you”   
Cas looked terrible. Like, super terrible. His clothes were torn, he was dirty all over and had more then a few cuts and bruises. Honestly they all looked about like that. The only thing that they could use agaist the demon right now was Gabriels cellphone, which he was currenly using.  
“ Gabe what are you doing “  
“ Texting Dave that he can’t eat all the candy if I die”  
“ Gabe you can’t just tell our child that you might die “ Sam commented accompanied by bitchface #25.  
“ Why not? “ Gabriel was amused by this.  
“ HE IS SEVEN! “  
“ So what? “  
“ SEVEN!”  
Just them the demon had enough of their family drama, and decided to attack by separating them. They all groaned after hitting their repective walls. Not wasting a second he started going after one at a time, starting with Gabriel, who was knocked out from the impact. Somehow.  
“ It is the enarghhhgggugh “ the demon said, or tried to say, but it got shot.  
“ Who? “ asked Sam, while dragging himself toward Gabe. He checked the archangels pulse. Still there. Good.  
“ Me “ said the five-year-old by the doorway to the garage where the demons lair had been.  
“ I kinda helped “ said the other child.  
“ Shut up Dave all you did was eat a Snickers “  
All the adults were quiet. Not too soon it started becoming akward silence.  
“ Kiannah. “ Dean said to break the silence. In reality he was beaming. The kid finally learned how to fire a gun, AND was being sassy. It was perfect.  
“ Yes? “  
“ That was stupid and dangerous “ Cas continued for Dean. He was mostly confused. Children can’t drive cars, right?  
“ Dad. I can take care of myself.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here: Have a picture of Kiannah and David Winchester

http://thecondenceshipsdavekat.tumblr.com/image/151048057463  
there. I couldn't for the life of me figure out how to get it into this as a picture. Well. Feel free to ask quostions!  
Toodelies!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for what the kiddos were doing.

Kiannah was bored. Her parents left for a hunt about and hour ago, there was nothing on TV, and Dave ate all her candy.   
“Should get him back for that” she thought “ Or just annoy him. That works. But I have to get off this couch first”. She was starting to get up when she heard a loud crash.  
“Dave what are you doing?”  
“Pancakes” Of course. Pancakes. The dude can’t live without his pancakes.  
“Also I got a text from dad.” Dave said walking into the livingroom.  
“ Well what did it say?” Maybe their parents were already on the way. Maybe they’ll bring pie.  
“ He told me not to eat all the candy incase he dies.” WHAT.  
“Did you remember what they were hunting?”  
“Are you, miss I-follow-all-the-rules, suggesting that we break the ONE rule that they set, and that we go help them?” Dave was in awe. His cousin NEVER broke a single rule, and here she was, breaking the most important of them. Who knew you could feel such pride.  
“I never said that!” Honestly. “But yes, that is what I meant” HONESTLY.  
“I have never been this proud of you” Dave said, hugging his cousin-that-is-honestly-more-like-a-sister-to-him.  
“DAve I can’t BrEAthe”   
“Sorry. Now. From what I heard, it was a demon possession”  
“And you are 100% sure about this?”  
“ Yes why do you ask?”  
“Because demon and spirit possessions are different, that’s why!”  
“Chill sis, I’m sure. If you want confirmation, call Bobby and ask him.”  
“Why would I call someone who will most likely inform my parents that I’m breaking this family's only spoken rule?”  
“You mean other than ‘Angels are dicks’” Kiannah gave him a bitchface. That was to be expected. Dude can’t be serious like EVER.  
“NOW. You can teleport us there…”  
“Why? So I can FAINT?” True Dave was older so he knew more about angel powers, but that doesn’t mean he wants to. They exhaust him more than not.  
“I’m going to ask you a thing real quick. Do. You. Want. To. Ever. Have. Unburnt. Pancakes. Again?” Each word saturated with a poke to Dave’s chest.  
“Fine. Go get the weapons then, I’ll wait outside jerk.”  
“See you bitch”.

~~~~~~

“Kiannah I changed my mind, I don’t wanna do this”  
“OH COME ON” They were standing outside, all weapons in hand and ready to go, now was not the time to have second thoughts! “ Please? You know I can’t go alone!!”  
“But… But we can’t… I can’t…”  
The younger half-angel was not having this. She was going to save her parents, and she needed Dave’s help for that, weather he liked it or not. Time for puppy eyes.  
“ Pleeeeease” Oh no. She wasn’t. She knew that no one could say no to her puppy eyes!  
“Argh FINE! But I better get pancakes” Dave really wasn’t happy. But the promise for pancakes was too big to resist. Besides he might get big-bro-points for this.  
~~~~~

“How are you feeling?” They arrived at the right place, hopefully in time. But in contrast Dave was feeling awful. He really didn’t know how to use his angel mojo without feeling sick…  
“Well I’ll take the silence as a yes then. Could you blow up the door so that I can shoot the demon?” REALLY. Oh well. He better get a shipful of pancakes for this.  
The door did actually blow up quietly, which was nice. Then, when the demon was monologuing, she took the shot. Boom and the bullet goes right.  
“ Who? “ asked Sam, while dragging himself toward Gabe. Dave was happy to feel that both his parents were alive. This meant PANCAKES.  
“ Me “ said Kiannah. She was NOT going to let Dave get the glory of that perfect shot. NO way, never.  
“ I kinda helped “ Dave decided to butt in after finishing the snickers he had conjured.  
“ Shut up Dave all you did was eat a Snickers “ *Don’t think I didn’t see your Snickers* Kiannah decided to add trough angel radio.  
All the adults were quiet. Not too soon it started becoming awkward silence.  
“ Kiannah. “ Dean said to break the silence. He might have looked mad, but the kids could feel the glad aura he had.  
“ Yes? “  
“ That was stupid and dangerous “ Cas continued for Dean. He looked mostly confused and worried. It took all Kiannah’s willpower not to run up to him and give her dad a hug.  
“ Dad. I can take care of myself.”  
And then David fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! I wrote another chapter! Now I feel a little better. Thanks for the kudos btw, they mean a lot to mean.  
> Toodelies!


	4. They can speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave can't comprehand anything.

“Kiannah stop humming You’ll be back”  
“Dad I’m wearing headphones don’t disturb me” Kiannah answered. She had started listening to Hamilton a few days ago, and was not embarrassed to say that she was obsessed. Most people just complained about her singing, but who even cares?  
“I am not throwing away my shot!” Gabe decided to enter the conversation as gracefully as possible. By beginning a sing-off.  
“I am not throwing away my shot! Ey yo I’m just like my country I’m young scrappy and hungry and I am not throwing away my SHOT!”   
“STOP! Driver picks the music the rest of the car shuts their cakehole!” Dean had had just about enough of this musical, especially the constant sing-offs. “Please just keep quiet, I don’t think you want Dave to have a huge headache when he wakes up?”  
“Dean he’s my son”  
“Yeah Dean-o, he ain’t your kid!”  
“Gabe please keep quiet”  
“Ok Samoose”  
This went on for the entire ride. Really, they hadn’t grown up. Sure there was the whole deal with the DNA-and-Grace-equals-we-have-a-kid-deal, but Team Free Will was still hunting, saving people, keeping the family business alive. Mary had died a peaceful death, but was still visited often in Heaven (perks of having two angels in the family). There was one thing that was forgotten by everyone, and that was the multiple apocalypses, for obvious reasons. They had family now, no time to think about the death of millions.  
~~~~  
Dave only knew he was being carried. And that Kiannah was broadcasting Hamilton on Angel Radio. Of course she was. She hadn’t stopped since she first listened to it.  
Dave decided to sit up. Maybe find a book to read. He was in his room so no one should be able to bother him. He had appearances to keep up after all. He couldn’t go around reading books in the general public. At least so he thought. Pre-school hadn’t been an experience that was worth remembering. Good thing both him and Kiannah were home-schooled now. He had to protect his younger cousin no matter what. She couldn’t become the victim of bullies. Not if he had a say in it.   
While looking for a book to read, Dave heard the door to his room open. Turning around fast, he discovered his dad standing in the doorway.  
“Can I come in?” Sam asked his son. He knew that Dave didn’t feel secure with people in his room, especially if he had just been reading.  
“Of course you can. Why couldn’t you? You live here too and this is just a room it’s nothing much I mean…” Dave was silenced by his father, who had now sat on the bed and was patting the spot beside him.  
“You know you have the habit of rambling whenever you get nervous, right?”  
“So you noticed too huh” He didn’t exactly want that piece of information out in the open. It made him look weak. “Was that all or did you want something else?”  
“I wanted to talk about what happened today” Really, Dave should have guessed. He broke the rules, and was going to pay now. Didn’t mean he was going down without a fight.  
“Look, it was completely Kiannah’s fault! I told her not to, but she can’t use her powers correctly yet and she was being very convincing and WHY ARE YOU SMIRKING LIKE THAT?” Was there something he said? What was going on?  
“You have a habit of taking all the blame off yourself. Really, it does run in the family” THE SMIRK WAS STILL THERE DAMMIT!  
“What do you mean by that?”  
“Your dad has a habit of doing that too” That got him quiet. Sure he knew both his parents loved him, he WAS their son after all, but sometimes it felt like Gabriel was trying to distance himself from Dave. “You do know why he feels so distant from time to time right?”  
“No, not really”  
“He is scared. He’s scared that everything he loves will leave, or be hurt because of him. NEVER think that it’s because he doesn’t love you, got it?”  
“Of course”  
“Now, the point of me being here in the first place, I would like to hear the story from your point of view?”  
“Well I was making pancakes, when dad texted me. He said not to eat all the candy if he dies?”   
“Ah yes, I did tell him not to send that.”  
“Yeah, so, then I told Kiannah about that, and she was already worried because you said it’d take an hour and you had been gone for two, so when I told her about the text, she decided to help, because I don’t know, that’s what she does, and then she asked for my help, because she can’t zap herself where she wants to go, so after the promise of unburnt pancakes, I teleported us where we needed to go, and then blew up a door, and then it’s all black.”  
“That was great of you” WHAT. Wait WHAT.  
“What?”  
“You heard me, that was great of you. Of course you broke a rule or two, but you did help Kiannah save our lives. That was great. Thank you” Dave had lost the ability to talk. He was getting away with it. “If you’re ready, there is a pizza call to make. The same old?”  
“Same old”  
“Good. See you in a minute?” Sam said by the door.  
“Yeah” Maybe helping Kiannah in her little plan wasn’t the WORST idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I'm probably going to switch povs, because it makes this easier to write. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. Luv y'all! Toodelies!


	5. heyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry...

I sadly cannot continue this. It has been in the back of my mind for quite some time, but school is enabling me from writing on it. Additionally, I want to focus more on my original story. So yes, like the chapter title says, heyo, and in the words of the summary, I am sorry....

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! First chapter!   
> Do what you want.  
> Toodelies!


End file.
